


Megalomania

by SleepyRedInk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Background Aizen/Ulquiorra, Complicated Relationships, Gin being the snake he is, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyRedInk/pseuds/SleepyRedInk
Summary: Megalomania. The obsession with power. And Gin had a certain obsession with the power he held over those who thought of themselves as the most Powerful.





	Megalomania

**Author's Note:**

> What a rare pair, but as known by now, I live for those. Special Thanks to my Muse for the Inspiration for this one GinGrimm is surprisingly fun to write

'Great minds think alike', they said, and Gin couldnt agree more.  
They were all the same, all persuaded and wrapped around his finger by the same, oh-so-sweet words...  
It was ridiculously simple, but it held him by Aizens side for centuries, and now would turn Grimmjow into his own personal pawn in this little Game.

Ever since Aizen began favoring Ulquiorra _ -precious, devoted and loyal Ulquiorra- _ Gin had been dancing around Grimmjow, slowly getting closer to the Panther. By providing comfort and with well-timed affirmartions, with loving affection even, he made his way into Grimmjows mind like a snake slowly wrapping around its clueless victim. It was so easy. Because Grimmjow never failed to display his Position. He was not only the Sexta Espada, but he was a _King._

And that was all Gin had needed.  
That was all it needed for him to be here now, at Grimmjows quaters, standing in front of the Espada who looked up to him from where he sat on his bed.

"You're a King, Grimmjow", he whispered as he gently cupped his face, "You'll always be that. A King. A Ruler. A Leader"  
Grimmjow didnt answer, but he didnt have to, anyway. Gin saw by the awed look in his eyes that he was soaking up every word thr Shinigami said.  
"If we can get rid of Aizen, you'll be King again. Help me kill him. After all, what is some Man who think of himself as a God against a Man who _is_ King?"

Grimmjow swallowed, then nodded slowly, and a wicked Grin formed on Gins face as he slowly pushed Grimmjow onto the bed, rewarding his decision with a kiss. He had his pawn.  
Just like Aizen, wax between his fingers.  
_It was just so easy_.


End file.
